combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Quarantine Regen
thumb|right|300px|Using Explosives in QuarantineQuarantine Regen '''(formerly known as just '''Quarantine) is Combat Arms's 8th Game Mode that was released in the 07-28-09 Patch. During the initial release, the whole game was remodeled to fit the occassion. The web site's navigation bar was changed in order to feature veins of red, and the log-in screen had been changed to a promotional image. Overview The main objective of this Game Mode is to successfully "Quarantine" the Infection. Mercenaries will try to stay alive and take out any Infected personnel, while the latter try to eradicate any survivors. Players are expected to use their knowledge of the terrain to their advantage, and work together to survive. Maps *'Currently' #Overdose (Default map) #Two Towers #Showdown #Warhead #Junk Flea #Kill Creek As the storyline progresses, it is very likely that the "Quarantine" of the Infection will spread to new areas. There does not appear to be a pattern that will be followed. Nexon will most likely continue to randomly add Quarantine to certain maps that currently exist or even design maps specifically for Quarantine. Gameplay Pre-game: There is a period of 20 seconds of which the humans can prepare for the Host Infected to be chosen. Actual game: After the 20 seconds are over, 2-3 humans will be chosen to become Host Infected, depending on the amount of players currently in the round. (If there's more than 8 players, then it will be 3.) The Infected must try and Infect all the humans, while the humans must try to kill the Infected, or at least survive the duration of the round. In order for an Infection to Infect a human, they must attack them once with a melee attack. The Infected, however, can be knocked back slightly by means of gunfire. This can help keep the Infected at bay, and knock the Infected off high ground if needed. However, if the Infected immobile and crouching, they'' cannot ''be knocked back, unless they start crawling (in any direction). Specifically for Overdose, there are two "Safe Rooms" that the humans can enter at the 1 minute mark. The Safe Rooms can be very useful in order to save yourself if one times it correctly. However, note that the Safe Rooms are not perfect; they can be breached eventually by the Infected, so stay on guard. There are 3 ways to end the round: *1 : The Infected are all destroyed. (20 points to all humans, -1 for the Infected) *2 : Time runs out. (20 points to all humans, 0 for the Infected) *3 : Everyone is infeted or dead. (3 points to all Infected) Note that you must be living in order to gain any points. This is why suicide is highly discouraged in Quarantine Regen. However, to help the Infected win, they have the following boosts: The Infected: ''' *are immune to poison/toxicity *are immune to water/drowning damage *are immune to height damage/falling. *are immune to flashes/bright lights. *have high speeds (faster then Viper or the Light Vest & Military Bandana combination) *can jump wider distances. *have 2.5x the stamina of a normal human. *are rather resistant to bullet damage. (Bullet resistance once ranged from near-immunity (0-4 max), to the current maximum (6-20) after a series of patches.) *are moderately vulnerable to melee damage (The deadliest method for killing Infected; However, it is extremely discouraged, as players can easily become Infected) *are moderately vulnerable to explosives and fire damage (These weapons ''vital ''if a human wishes to kill an Infected. The most damaging weapons are the M69HE Frag, and mines) *can regenerate HP. (After 3 seconds devoid of movement, every second after that period the zombie will gain 10% of original health.) *have HP depending on the vest and the type of Infection: **Light Vest- 225 HP for Host Infection and 150 HP for Viral Infection **Recon Vest- 225 HP for Host Infection and 150 HP for Viral Infection **Medium Vest- 300 HP for Host Infection and 200 HP for Viral Infection. **Assault Vest- **Balanced Vest- **Heavy Vest- **Tanker Vest- **Commando Vest- 400 HP for Host Infection and 270 HP for Viral Infection. Due to the 2/3/10 update, the numbers have been changed due to the re-release of Quarantine as Quarantine Regen Map Changes (Varies from Map to Map.) '''All "Quarantined' maps will have changes from their original layouts to readjust to the gameplay mode. So basically all maps will be different from their original counterparts. There is no perfect "safe spot" in any map. Glitchers/Hackers/Power levelers may have a better chance at surviving, but it is far from being guaranteed. Anyone (even hackers) can still be easily Infected if they are neglectful. * Overdose - In Overdose, the "safe doors" at Alpha and Bravo open only after the 1-minute mark is reached. The ladder near the lab has been removed, and there is an operating table within the lab. *'Two Towers' - Two Towers's sky is reddish-orange in color, which gives it the look of a bloody sky. The bottom portion of ladders into the two towers are removed so the towers are rendered pointless. The French doors in Bravo base are now covered in blood. The frame suggests that there must have been a struggle behind those doors. There is also a cloud of poisonous gas under the building, coupled with a wooden plank at the first level which allows quicker access to both sides. There are also seaweed nets which can be used to climb in and out of water which both Infected AND humans can use them. *'Showdown - '''Showdown has also been cut off from the surrounding city, by a blockade of wrecked cars and debris nearby. It now has overhangs on the buildings in which you can use to flee from the Infected but one is no longer accessible. There is a truck in which boxes are used to reach these overhangs. The new overhangs are ideal as fortresses as they provide great visibility over the area to spot and shoot zombies. They also can only be reached by making a sprinting jump increasing the difficulty to invade. *'Warhead -''' Warhead's sky is now a reddish-orange color like Two Tower's. The sewer canal system has been opened, and is now flooded with toxic water. Toxic gas hovers over the water. The wooden bridge between Alpha and Bravo has partially collapsed in the middle. Alpha's bath and locker room have now been blocked by fallen lockers and there is now special red explosive barrel that ignites before exploding and doing around 500 damage to zombies. The area beside the Alpha base and area across from the sewer opening are now accessible. Two dumpsters and a metal crate are also able to be opened providing a relatively weak hiding spot for humans. *'Junk Flea' - Junk Flea also has a reddish-orange sky like Two Towers and Warhead. The stairs on either bases to go up on the walkway are gone. There are crates strewn everywhere, mostly surrounding the walkway. The wooden platform area near Alpha base is now halfed. There are boxes leading to the roof of the Tunnel. *Kill Creek - "Quarantined" Kill Creek also has a reddish-orange tinge for the sky. There is also a truck on the lower bridge and access to the roof of the train, something that the original Kill Creek doesn't have. The overall appearence seems to be a little more of a mess than the original Kill Creek. Strategies (Vary from map to map) For Humans: *Don't crowd at popular spot from the start. Safety in numbers is moot because if someone in the area is chosen, a domino effect will start... *NEVER leave your back vulnerable, especially when running. *Don't run, fall back. If you're entering the saferooms, back into them while firing furiously out the doorway (Unless you only have your knife and explosives left). Players who "turn their backs to the enemy" and run headfirst into the saferooms are vulnerable to zombies who rush the rooms as the doors open and get into the room just as the doors close. *If you want to really deal damage, use explosives. Melee can be very useful, but is highly not recommended. Don't waste your bullets thinking you can kill the Infected easily. Conserve ammo to keep the Infected at bay. *Don't shoot'' ''when the Infected are crouching. If you do, you'll waste ammo and they won't be pushed back. Unless of course, you're pinning it down while someone throws grenades at it. *When in groups, stay away from the edges to avoid "kamikaze hits" from Infected who get too close to the edge and fall. *Cover ALL the possible entrances/openings/sides, or your negligence will cost you. *Try to stay in groups in easily defended areas. *Bring the right weapons #Explosives are a must. Bring projectiles, such as an RPG-7, LAW or M32, and plenty of grenades and mines. A full set of mines (3) will kill Viral Infections (zombies with 200 HP), but will not kill Host Infections (zombies with 300 HP) although it will damage them a great deal, making them good targets to finish of with other weapons like a Machine Gun. You should be aware when your planting mines! If a player near you becomes host as your planting your mines, they will most likely set them off and you'll die. However the zombie will not be damaged at all as it appears that the 3 second invincibility also applies to the zombies so they can't be hurt as they're "spawning." Also, teammates who think it's funny (or are noobs) may shoot your mines, killing you. It's recommended you kick these players ASAP for team killing because they can and will do it again to you or others. #Machine Guns are recommended; these weapons are extremely good for defending/mounting offensives. Even with the bad portability, they can be vital since you may or may not be camping a lot. #Any gun with a high rate of fire, quick reload, or does moderately high damage is also useful. Stay away from guns that have single shot. (i.e Sniper Rifles) *The Infected may have tough defences, but they aren't invincible. Whittle down their health and keep a constant barrage of firepower going. Once completely pinned, it'll be nearly impossible for an Infected to move. Try to pin down isolated zombies, and you'll kill then eventually. Still, don't forget to cover ALL the sides! *If an Infected flees after it has been shot at constantly, shoot after it. It is most likely to be severely weakened, and you should finish it off before it gets a chance to heal, or pin it down so others can finish it. *Don't hide in obvious places; and especially, NEVER camp in the same place more than twice in a row. (Even in large groups, this is highly un-recommended). Don't think, "I don't have be faster than the zombies, just my teammates." It is almost impossible to win by yourself so you must use teamwork to survive (although Nexon has made this VERY diffucult as host infections are picked at random). A good strategy is to pin a zombie down and have someone throw grenades at it (preferably a M69HE). An interesting tactic to do if your the last man standing and you're being chased by the entire zombie team is to throw a grenade and jump around it. This way, you kill yourself meaning the zombies don't get the points and if your lucky, you just might take a few zombies with you.... *Don't attract attention to yourself. (Unless you think you can handle it) *If you're one of the few humans still alive, watch out for traitorous teammates that will snuff out your hiding spot after they die. Don't forgot they can see your name and position *Don't stay with teammates that you think are unscrupulous. Avoid people who are pretending to be "nice zombies", by checking their kill count before trusting them, and keeping your distance. Also try to avoid "glory-seekers" or traitors who end up endangering the whole group because they open the Safe Doors or get too close to the edge. (Especially on purpose) *Always be on the lookout for AFK Infected. Pull out your knife and get to work, without attracting the others. Make SURE that the Infected you're trying to kill is really AFK ! Pro zombies try to look like AFK and hit the noobs who try to do skilling whit a knife ! *Plant your mines on the same spot if possible. Don't put them in a wide spread to try and increase the chances of hitting a zombie. Sometimes one goes off without trhe rest doing so, making your mines ineffective. It's much better plant them all in one cluster and hope an infection or a damage host gets taken out in one shot. Also try to avoid planting them in palces which can be triggered by your teammates needlessly. *Don't place mines close to each other unless they're practically on top of each other because once one is triggered, the whole lot goes up. One common example of "noob mine users" is when a group of players all mine various parts of the pipe in Overdose leading to the elevator. Mines will be placed at both ends of and halfway along the pipe. Smart zombies usually trigger the outermost mine then scamper for cover, causing the entire set to blow sky-high, killing a couple of players who are nearby in the process. Most often, these explosions fail to kill the infected because the mines are not closely packed enough at the trigger point or else the infected hit the mines as they are falling off the ledge. *To kill the Infected, use combinations of weaponry. Make sure to shoot at the right time, with the right weapon so you can get the kill. Save your stronger weapons for later use, and use your weaker (expendable) ones first. (Like when you have multiple grenades, the last one you should throw is always an HE nade if possible.) *Sometimes it is more beneficial to kill yourself rather than become Infected, especially if you have MInes, claymores, and hornets set up within the area. This is because if you die a human, your set-up weapons will remain in place and you can continue to kill the Infected after you die, which garners you much more points than Infecting humans. *NEVER shoot the infected when they are crouching and standing still unless there are a decent number of you, or you have a grenade launcher, because they are likely just waiting for you to reload. They will charge you at that moment. For the''' Infected:' *Rushing is a good strategy against the Humans. You will startle them and they will either flee or hold their ground. The bullets are easy to maneuver and if you are pinned, your teammates can flank them. Also, when startled the humans will usually shoot, regardless of whether they are standing their ground or fleeing. Your teammates can hear the gunshots from across the map and come to your aid. *If you crouch and stay still, you can't be pushed back. Use this to your advantage, but watch your health. Flee if your health is low and recover it. *Infected are nearly invulnerable to everything. Use your immunity to falling, water, poisons, flashes, and nearly any other types of damage to your advantage and search maps thoroughly. Eventually, you will discover where your enemy is hiding. *It will pay off if you search very thoroughly in larger maps. Think about what you would do if you were still Human and where you would go. *Look in all the hiding spots that you'd normally hide in. *Before you become Infected, take careful notice of the specific hiding places of your former teammates... *When several Infected are running around, chasing one or two Humans, stand still and wait for them to come to you. They normally never see that coming. *NEVER get pinned down by the humans. For "straggler" Infected, this will usually be a death sentence *Beware of players with varieties of explosives or special weapons. These weapons are not your friends: M32 Grenade Launcher, LAW, RPG-7, Flamethrower, M69 HE Frag, Claymore, M93 Hornet, and M16A1 Mines. Specialist Weapons should be avoided; namely, the Grenade Launcher, the Claymore and the Hornet which cause devastating damage *Try to dodge traps as much as possible. If it is unavoidable, let someone else take the fall and trigger them, while you take that chance to attack. Map Strategies (The Specifics) '''Humans' Overdose: ''' #When the "Safe Rooms" open, try to get into the rooms as quickly as possible, away from the window and doors and lock the door. When staging team efforts, ALWAYS have some people covering so the rest can get inside first. #NEVER run off by yourself if you can avoid it. The Infected are always on the lookout for stragglers, as they make easy prey... #NEVER try to solo a group of Infected by yourself. You will almost always end up dying. Always try to stay with your teammates (If there are any left.) If you are the risky sort, try camping on the cabinet or camera in the Laboratory, but not from the start. Wait till the round is coming to a close. #When the 1-minute mark is reached and the safe doors are opened, if you think that you have a good chance, take it and run to the opposite room. Be wary of the following: Other players might copy you, and are capable of getting you killed easily. OR, The Infected may be camping both sides, especially your current location, so don't try it if you think you won't make it. #Try to seperate yourself from others during the last few moments of a round. (if you aren't doing so already) #A good hiding spot is near the Office Saferoom. There is a couple of bin/barrel things, a few are toppled over. People can hide between the wall and the barrels but this spot is commonly known. #Also near the office there is a set of two pipes with water gushes out of them. This can be a good hiding spot already also well-known. #There is a camera in the room with the blood and dentist chair. You can get on it by jumping from the ledge of the window onto it. #Be careful when you are travelling through the nerve gas pipes. The Infected can hear you!! '''Two Towers: #This map is harder to team up in, because there is simply no good spot to camp in. However, the map is very large, so there are plenty of hiding spaces far and between. #The Roof is a good place to jump around and hide on. Be careful as to not attract attention, however. #Don't walk around too much. The noise of your footsteps is easily carried across the entire building. #Alpha's tower base (as in bottom of) was once one of the greatest camp spots for this map during Quarantine. Players reasoned that because the ladders removed, camping in the tower was illogical, thus ignoring this place, allowing a single human to remain undetected. However, this hiding spot has been compromised. #With expert maneuvering, it is possible to get on the wooden beam near Alpha's staircase to the roof. This is done by entering through the broken part of the roof and carefully moving forward. Once in this hiding spot, the Infected cannot infect you unless they attack through the roof above you. This is not a glitch but most likely attributed to the disjointed hitbox of the Infected's melee attack. *'Showdown' #Use the Roofs here to stage team efforts! #This map is rather small, so there are very few unnoticed hiding spots. Try to move around as often and subtlely as you can. #Don't go running off in random directions, as you can't run around unnoticed for long. #Make sure to cover ALL sides. The Infected may come up with more ways to surprise you then you'd think... *'Warhead' #This map is moderately large, and contains very good hiding places. Use every part of the map to your advantage. #Like Two Towers, this map is also harder to stage team efforts in because of the simple lack of area. Smaller groups that spread out are recommended. #There is a large variety of map changes in your favor. Try out the dustbins, the cabinets, or any newly rearranged map terrain. #Hide behind the forklift; the garage door behind you is closed and few players can spot you if you crouch behind it. #In the shower room, near the barrel the placement of the lockers will form a niche that Infected players sometimes neglect to check. #If staging team-efforts, good camping spots include Alpha's base (the little fenced area), the locker room (across the broken bridge from A to B), and the generator room (under the vents). #The bins near the generator room can be opened by pressing E when the icons shows up. Make sure to stay back or else the lid would only be partially closed. *'Junk Flea' #Try to stay and defend the roof or the second level of the two Bases. Players can stage team efforts by defending on the roof of the tunnel. #This map is small, so hiding spots are far in between. It's best if you solo or stay in one large group. #Try to stay as a group or in groups so to increase the chance of survival. #Also, it is possible to get past the two ventilation systems attached to Alpha's spawn by utilizing the physics engine to jump around each vent. The difficulty of pulling off this feat allows humans to stay alive by themself but continuous jumping and maneuvering is needed to avoid attacks from below. #If you are on a shipping crate that has a box and/or a explosive barrel around it to get up the crate, get on top of the crate, shoot the box until it is destroyed, and plant mines on the barrel. Chances are you'll get a infection kill. *'Kill Creek' #Try to get on to the pilings of the higher bridge. The small walking platforms make it easy to push the Infected off with machine guns and the players will be high enough that jump attacks will not work. However, getting on to the pilings is very tricky if not done right and oftentimes leads to player deaths. Players who do get on to the pilings are sometimes called "acrobats" for their seemingly high agility and mobility. #An alternate strategy is to get on top of the train. As there are only 2 ways for the Infected to get on, placing mines at these entry points will help hold off the infection. 'Infected' *'Overdose:' #If you feel like ambushing the Humans, hiding spots include the barrels, the structure behind the shallow pool, on the camera, on the cabinet, in one of the rooms next to the cupboards, in a gap in the crates, the vents, the support poles near the elevators, behind the box at the top of the ramp and the green exit sign next to the stairway in the area that leads to the operation room. #Leap from ledge to ledge instead of following straight paths. This will catch the humans off guard. #When the safe rooms are about to disengage the locks, keep your distance and watch for stragglers. There are always a few "selfish" players that abandon the group at the last minute and make a run for the opposite safe room, usually the elevator. #If the doors are locked, attack the doors with as many people as possible as quick as possible to try and break them. Alternatively, try to get to the doors before they are opened, so anyone wishing to seek refuge inside will be infected. #Hide near but not in abandoned safe rooms, in the hope that some player will run to it eventually. *'Two Towers' #You can swim without dying. Use this to search the lower areas of Two Towers and to get back up when knocked off. #Search every nook and cranny in the building. Also search everywhere OUTSIDE the building. #Scan the surroundings from the ocean. You will see some, if not most players by looking up at the sides. #Spread out. You will find more humans if you do. *'Showdown' #The overhangs can be safe, but not for long. Find other ways to get up on roofs as opposed to conventional methods such as taking the long way around or by making a tower stack on the boxes to get up to the overhang. #Check behind the buildings and on the side of the roofs. *'Warhead' #Check in all the newly added areas in Warhead. You can swim through the canal without taking damage, so look around carefully. #Avoid the "super-explosive" barrel near the fallen lockers. They will decimate anything nearby, even Infected. #Stay in areas where the occasional "good zombie" can block you out, letting the humans enjoy an easy yet unfair victory. *'Junk Flea' #Check all corners of the map eg. the bases,under the tunnel etc. #It become easier once the number of humans is less than the Infected as the area is small. #Go in groups so as to break the humans defense easily but at the same time try not to rush to a group of humans solo as most of the time you ended up getting killed. #Look for humans that have broken from their groups, or are in the process of solo-ing. They are usually easier to infect. #Form a zombie tower to go up to the rooftop and Infect the humans that may occupy it. *'Kill Creek' #If there are "acrobats" found on the pilings of the top bridge, be very careful when treading towards the humans. Because of the limited space, you will get shoved off very easily with concentrated fire. Stay crouched as long as possible and even back up against a bar if you need the support. Your reward will be that the humans won't be able to do anything once you reach them as there is nowhere to run. #The best way to deal with the train campers is to attack the mines from below and then rush the humans. Have other Infected players wait below to catch humans as they abandon ship. Trivia *Originally, Nexon had only released Overdose as a map to play Quarantine. In the trailer, however, Viper and Scorpion are planting a C4 in the Snow Valley Control room, and fend off the Infected in Death Room, which led to the possiblity that it may become possible to play Quarantine in currently-existing maps as well. This has since been proven true after Nexon re-released Showdown and Two Towers as the first new Quarantine maps. *As mentioned above, the Infected of Quarantine have certain characteristics of certain Infected from the game Left 4 Dead (L4D). The glowing eyes of the Witch, the pus-filled appendages of a Boomer, the knobby hands and raspy voice/pant of a Smoker, and the crouch of a Hunter. As well as the fact that they sprint similar to the Infected in L4D and many other famous movies. *The Infected are also able to use the V,B and N functions but the commands come out as unintelligible growls (to the Humans) instead of words. Each category of the radio messages makes a different sound. *During the initial release of Quarantine, the "O" in "Combat Arms" had an Infected in it surrounded by an Infected's reticle. The running soldier loading screen had been replaced by a lumbering Infected, which could also jump when spacebar was pressed. It has since been reverted to the original format. *The humans can no longer seek the refuge of "Safe Rooms" in newer Quarantine maps. Recent maps have no new areas opening up after the 1-minute mark (or any mark for that matter) has been reached. *The Infected can "swim''" in deep water. If they fall in by accident, they will not die, but instead they can navigate through it. This does not apply to the humans, they will die as soon as they fall into any large body of water. The only exception is Warhead's toxic water, which does not automatically kill a player, but slowly eats away at their HP. Strangely, the Infected will continue to make bloody footprints in the water. *In "Quarantined" maps, you can hear other player's gunshots and ricochets from far away. This is possible for the Infected and the Humans, especially in Overdose due to an indoor echo-effect. *The damage that the Infected can inflict is speculated to be 999. This has been proven in plenty of situations, especially since Infected can destroy explosive barrels, barrels, crates, and barriers in one hit. Basically, no player is safe from the Infection since they all have a maximum of 100 HP! In some rare cases, players that lag or have an HP exploit can be "immune" to Infection because their HP meter is bugged or cannot be fully loaded. See HP Lock. *The special explosive barrel in the "Quarantined" Warhead can do nearly 5-6 times the damage of a regular barrel. Thus, it can kill most Infected and anyone else within range easily. It does approximately 540-560 damage, and can kill any Infected that has less than that. As of the recent transition from Quarantine to Quarantine Regen, no Infected can withstand the explosion. *When large pools of water were first introduced in Quarantine, a glitch known as the "Super Jump" occurred. An Infected looks down while in the water and jumps, sometimes resulting in a high backwards jump capable of sending it well into the air . It is now patched as of the 3-9-09 patch. *Quarantine is currently the only game mode so far that orders the players oppositely; Players who arrive first are pushed to the back in ranking, while people who join later are "leading". (to view this, click tab when first starting a game) *The Safe Room doors in Overdose can be glitched or hacked to open prematurely. However, if anyone enters the room before the 1-minute mark, they will die instantly. Only once the 1-minute mark is reached, however, then the rooms can be entered safely. *Though few players know of this, and even fewer utilize it, if all the humans "somehow" die before the Host Countdown is completed (or there is only 1 person alive before then), the Humans automatically "win" the round. *Some players often depend on "friendly zombies" to block off certain areas to ensure protection. Usually, the rest of the players will start shooting the helpful Infected, causing them to attack. Other times, they will just be under the "guise" of being friendly, and will turn on Players near the end. *Friendly zombie methods have a 45% chance of actually succeeding. The other results are mentioned above. *As of late, many people use Quarantine as a good hacking opportunity because they can get massive kill amounts without any downsides, and it doesn't count towards their score. (kill-count) *A well-know hack has been used on Quarantine Regen, due to the ''team using, a glitch has been used. Just launch a nade, being infected before he explode, and all the humans will be killed, because the grenade is from Zombie team, and Human team is the ennemy, the glitch is patched *Quarantine has been the most advertised and promoted aspect of Combat Arms. *Quarantine has been one of the most anticipated, successful, and edited Game Modes. Images and screenshots Category:Game Modes